Powrót
by Emo0Girl
Summary: Co jeśli Bill wróci z nowym ciałem? Jak zareaguje rodzina Pines? M dla zasady, nie wiem jak to się rozwinie. Możliwe przemoc i seks.
Bill:

Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad ciemnością. Może powinienem, ale jest już za późno. Teraz tkwię w nicości i zastanawiam się co takiego zrobiłem, że tu utknąłem. W moim więzieniu czasami pojawiają się przebłyski wspomnień, moich i tego przeklętego Pines'a. Szybko znikają, tak samo jak się pojawiają, i zostaje tylko ciemność. Wszechobecna czerń, która pochłania każde światło. Nic nie widzę, nic nie czuję. Nie słyszę nawet własnego głosu. Nie wiem czy mogę się ruszyć. Wiszę w bezdennej nicości i powinienem żałować. Czego? Żałuje, że poznałem Pines'a. Żałuje, że kiedykolwiek zawarłem z nim kontrakt, ale nie będę żałował tego do czego jestem stworzony. Powstałem by nieść chaos i zniszczenie, by mącić ludziom w głowach. Jestem Bill Psotnik Cyferka.

Oślepiło mnie kolejne wspomnienie, które pojawiło się na chwilę i zniknęło. Zaraz po nim pojawiło się drzewo. Zwykła sosna i po prostu tam była. Patrzyłem na ten cud, chłonąłem go całym sobą w obawie, że zaraz zniknie. Nic takiego się nie stało, wciąż tam była i denerwowała mnie z każdą chwilą. Tak bardzo przypominała mi tego dzieciaka. O ironio! Dzieciaka, którego chciałem zniszczyć. Odebrałem mu niemal wszystko, a on wciąż walczył. Nienawidzę go i podziwiam.

Drzewko zaczęło się rozrastać, pojawiły się małe szyszki, korzenie zostały przysypane przez ziemię. Kilka kamieni i trawa zmieniły się w tak dobrze znany mi krajobraz.

-Wodogrzmoty! - zapytałem i wystraszył mnie dźwięk mojego głosu.

Mogłem się ruszyć, lewitowałem między roślinami, minąłem jakąś dużą skałę.

-Nie pamiętam, żebym coś tu robił – mruknąłem zdezorientowany i poprawiłem cylinder.

Usiadłem na pomniku przedstawiającym moją wspaniałą osobę i przyglądałem się niewyraźnej postaci stojącej naprzeciwko. W dłoni trzymała dziennik.

-Zaraz! To sen?! - krzyknąłem zwracając na siebie uwagę dzieciaka.

Chłopak odwrócił się, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze strachu i zniknął, a razem z nim wszystko inne.

-Wracaj tu Sosenko! - krzyczałem w ciemność.

Nie wierzę, jak mogłem utknąć między snami tego dzieciaka. Ostatnie co pamiętam to podstęp Stanforda i próba unicestwienia mnie, nieudana, jak sądzę, skoro tu jestem.

Małe niewyraźne bańki, które pojawiły się w moim więzieniu uderzyły we mnie i poczułem ból, złość i strach. Tak obce mi w moim życiu. Prawie. Lubiłem ból zwłaszcza w ciele innych, był czysto fizyczny, nierealny dla mnie, ale ten był inny. Poczułem wszystko co zrobiłem tym dzieciakom. Krzyknąłem, z gardła wyrwał mi się przeraźliwy charkot, który wciąż i wciąż roznosił się w pustce. Z każdym kolejnym echem powracającym do mnie znikąd bańki rosły, albo ja malałem. W końcu zobaczyć mogłem w nich miejsca, ludzi i siebie. Wspomnienia. Te ze mną były szare i jakby zatrzymane w czasie. Gdy zbliżałem się do jednej z nich oddalały się ode mnie, żadne z nich nie dotykały się.

-No ładnie dzieciaku – mruknąłem masując pierś – porządkujesz swój umysł lepiej od Sześciopalczastego.

Cofnąłem się trochę i nieświadomy swojego błędu wpadłem w jedno ze wspomnień, było wyraźne i świeże.

Mały pokoik z niebieskimi ścianami i plakatami z pseudonaukowymi bzdurami, na podłodze starty dywan, kiedyś pewnie czerwony, teraz bordowy. Pomieszczenie starannie posprzątane i pozbawione chaosu, wszystko miało swoje miejsce i na nim pozostać musiało. Przy biurku siedziała dziewczyna, długie brązowe włosy spływały do podłogi. Patrzyłem na Gwiazdeczkę i nie mogłem się nadziwić, że ją widzę. Malowała coś na kartce, niestety nie mogłem zobaczyć, dla mnie była pusta.

-Braciak to był tylko sen – powiedziała po chwili ciszy. - No wiesz, takie wspomnienie.

-Nie rozumiesz. On tam był. - Usłyszałem za sobą, odwróciłem się i utkwiłem wzrok w chłopaku, miał teraz może z szesnaście lat. - Jeśli wróci?

-Nie wróci, zniknął.

Zbliżyłem się do niego, pomachałem dłonią przed jego oczami, ale on nie zareagował. Wszystko inne przestało dla mnie istnieć. Patrzył w przestrzeń za mną, albo na siostrę. W swojej desperacji złapałem go za ramiona i oboje zostaliśmy wyrzuceni ze wspomnienia. Chłopak ze spokojem patrzył teraz na mnie, jego mina nic nie zdradzała. Po chwili odepchnął mnie, a ja bałem się ruszyć.

-Bill? - spytał – To ty? Wyglądasz prawie jak człowiek.

-Prawie? - spojrzałem na swoje dłonie, były czarne, jak zawsze.

-Bill. - Jego głos zmienił się, była w nim niewypowiedziana groźba. - Wynoś się z mojej głowy!

Ból powrócił, czułem się jakbym był rozrywany na miliard kawałków. Pustka krążyła w moim ciele i nagle...

Zimno, jest mi tak strasznie zimno. Prawe oko piekło i nic nie wskazywało na to żeby przestało. Złapałem się za nie i od razu tego pożałowałem. Chciałem krzyknąć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z moich ust. Musiałem wziąć kilka chłodnych wdechów, żebra wbijały mi się boleśnie w płuca.

-Ból jest niesamowity – mruknąłem, musiałem walczyć by nie zemdleć. - Umrę tu Sosenko.

Wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę drzewa i ogarnęła mnie ciemność. Gdy się obudziłem leżałem w błocie, deszcz spadał na mnie ciężkimi kroplami, a ciało wciąż mnie bolało. Ignorując uczucie jakby każdy mięsień chciał pęknąć, spróbowałem wstać. Oparłem się o własne, stare ciało. Upadłem na kolana uderzając głową w kamienny cylinder.

-Ała – wydusiłem z siebie i zaśmiałem się nerwowo.

W końcu udało mi się stanąć na trzęsących się nogach i zrobiłem krok. Noga zapadła mi się do kostki w błocie i znów wylądowałem na kolanach. Oby to nie była moja nowa pozycja w świecie. Po kilku próbach przeszedłem kilka metrów i zadowolony wyprostowałem się uderzając w gałąź nade mną.

-Uwzięliście się na mnie? - mruknąłem masując głowę, czułem pod palcami włosy, gładziłem je ciekawy jak mogą wyglądać. - To nawet miłe.

Szedłem, ma wrażenie, że przez kilka godzin choć wiem, że wciąż jestem niedaleko tego przeklętego posągu. Nad ranem dotarłem do miasta, oparłem się o tabliczkę z napisem „Witamy w Wodogrzmotach Małych" i uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie.

-Wodogrzmoty, jak dobrze znów tu być – mruknąłem słabo i upadłem na ziemię.

Minął mnie jakiś samochód z głośnymi nastolatkami, chyba mnie nie zauważyli. To dobrze. Jestem demonem snu i chaosu, a czołgam się jak robak w stronę cywilizacji.

Chodziłem po ulicach szukając miejsca na przeczekanie burzy mojego ciała. Z każdym krokiem byłem słabszy. Zmęczenie i głód stały się moimi najgorszymi wrogami. Usiadłem w budce telefonicznej i przetarłem twarz, mokrym od deszczu, rękawem. Spojrzałem w niebo, pogoda nie miała zamiaru ustąpić, a mi było coraz bardziej zimno. Schowałem twarz w kolanach i zasnąłem. Obudziło mnie silne szturchanie.

-Dzieciaku, wynoś się stąd. To nie jest miejsce do spania – warknął policjant – Wracaj do domu.

Ruszył wzdłuż chodnika zostawiając mnie w osłupieniu.

-Ja nie mam domu – mruknąłem.

Rozglądałem się dookoła zastanawiając gdzie jestem. Na ziemi znalazłem monetę, chwyciłem ją szybko i ze smutkiem stwierdziłem, że to za mało by kupić coś do jedzenia. Wstałem szybko, na tyle ile pozwalał mi ból, i wrzuciłem monetę do automatu. Znalazłem nazwisko Pines w książce telefonicznej i wykręciłem numer. Sygnał ciągnął się w nieskończoność, kiedy chciałem odłożyć słuchawkę usłyszałem głos.

-Halo? Słucham? - Głos Stanforda sprawił, że nie wiedziałem już po co dzwonię.

-Dipper zawsze odbierał telefon – wykrztusiłem z siebie.

-Jesteś jego kolegą? - spytał – Dippera jeszcze nie ma, powinien niedługo przyjechać z siostrą. Jak się nazywasz? Przekażę mu, że dzwoniłeś.

-Ja... - Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę co odpowiedzieć. - Jestem nikim.

Odłożyłem słuchawkę i oddaliłem się od budki w obawie, że Pines będzie w stanie mnie namierzyć. Upadłem w ciasnym zaułku i nie mogłem już wstać.


End file.
